


Meet Halfway

by gemlins



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Arlo, Stubborn Builder, Subtle jealousy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemlins/pseuds/gemlins
Summary: Builder thinks they're ready for the hazardous runes. Arlo disagrees. It goes over well.





	Meet Halfway

When you first came to Portia, you knew there were going to be struggles.

Like everything else in your life, you knew it wouldn’t be a cake walk, and you were right. Everything from the run down house to the hostile nature of the other builders, every one of your accomplishments came from blood, sweat and tears. But still, the quaint town of Portia had earned its title of Home in your heart, and now you couldn’t picture yourself anywhere else. Even if the citizens seemed to be particularly stubborn.

You knew there would be challenges.

You just didn’t expect them to be this particular one.

“Arlo!” you demanded, frustration evident.

The man in question stubbornly continued his attack on the Corps resident training dummy. You let it hang for a moment.

Two.

“Fine. I’m leaving.” You turned for the door. Clearly the conversation was over.

“Do what you have to, but stay out of the Hazardous Runes.” 

Or not.

A full 180 heel point brought you back to facing him, still going at the dummy, though decidedly more forcefully. A quick glance at you showed your face turning a lovely shade of purple. Despite himself, he couldn’t help but think it was adorable. He sighed, finally stopping his assault on the abused strawman

“I said no, kid, I meant it.” He said, drying his face of sweat with a nearby towel.

“I’m not a kid, and you can’t stop me. You let Sam and Remi into the goddamn Runes, why not me?”

He clenched his jaw, moving over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. You followed hot on his heels. Tension lined his shoulders as he reached for a glass. 

“Well?” You prompted impatiently.

“Remington and Sam are trained Corps Members. You’re a builder with a chip on their shoulder.”

Angry had been what you were before, but the tips of your ears burned hot as red hot fury creeped up your entire being.

“Excuse me!?” The screech was undignified but you were too angry to care, “What the hell is that supposed to mean!?”

He shrugged, taking a drink.

“It means you're not going into the Runes.”

“Sorry, but who was it that cleared Amber Island Cave?? Who killed the Rat Prince?” You got up in his face, each word punctuated by a finger jab to the chest, “And THEN, the Rat King? Not Remi, not Sam, ME.”

He grabbed your hand to stop your assault, and held onto it as he stared hard down at you, using his full height to his advantage. It was a not insignificant difference, and you swallowed hard, blushing for an entirely different reason.

Damn him.

“Make a list of what you need and I’ll get it on my next run.”

“Ugh!” you ripped your hand back and stormed off to the other side of the room, refusing to face him “I need to go into those Runes Arlo. You literally can’t stop me.”

“I literally can.” He deadpanned, eyes tracing your tense form tiredly. “I’ll post a guard outside, no one in the Corps will let you in. And if you try, I’ll have you arrested.”

You barked out a laugh, “You can’t do that.”

He stared.

“...can you?” you faltered.

“Try me.” He moved to leave the kitchen and you blocked his way.

“Arlo you’re being ridiculous. I can handle myself, you know this. Why won’t you let me go?” Your crestfallen face was almost enough to make him change his mind. 

Almost. 

He sighed, facing you fully.

“Do you remember when you fell and broke your nose chasing presents on the Day of the Bright Sun?” Flushing, you looked away. He guided your face back up to look at him, holding your gaze. “Do you?”

Hesitantly you nodded. It was actually the first time you had a real conversation with the Corps Leader, face a bloody embarrassed mess. He had cleaned you up and got you to Dr. Xhu, and you had be enamored ever since. Until now, apparently.

“Yeah. Higgins was being a jerk and I wasn’t looking where I was going, just at the present he was trying to take and I’m not sure why you’re bringing this up, I’m still right.” You huffed, sounding petulant.

“Right. And why do you want to go into the Hazardous Runes?” He asked, patient. Your eyes darted away from his.

“Because I need the parts to help build the bridge.”

“Sure. Why else.” He prompted.

“I just need the part-”

“Y/N.” Meeting his gaze wasn’t your brightest idea because that look was doing funny things to you and that's the only justification you had for your confession a beat later.

“Higgins tried to take the commission from me, but that has nothing to do with it!” 

Releasing you Arlo walked away shaking his head.

“I mean it has a little to do with it, but he tried to take the commission from me, told Albert that it was too big a job for me, I was still too green, and it would definitely help my reputation to complete a run, but I really do need the parts and to do that I need to go.” You rambled following after him, before he stopped at the stairs and you almost ran into him.

“No, you don’t need to go to get the parts, I’m going to get them for you. You want to go to stick Higgins nose in it, and that's dangerous. You’re not going until I know you’re ready and right now, you’re not.” 

Frustration made your eyes burn, but you fought it back.

“But-”

“No.” He stepped into your space, grasping your shoulders. Not meeting his gaze, you bit your lip, defeated.

“Look,” He sighed, “Higgins is an asshole.”

You smiled weakly at that and he returned it before continuing.

“He is.” He leaned down to try to meet your eyes, “But he’s not enough of an asshole for you to get hurt over.” He paused, a new, complicated, looking falling over his face. 

“I need you to be safe.” Your breath caught at the soft tone and your eyes snapped to his, searching. “When you want to go into the Hazardous Runes for the right reasons, I will personally bring you there. But until then…”

He reached over to a nearby drawer and handed you a pen and notepad. After a moment more hesitation you took it, writing down the artifacts you needed as he watched on.

Sheepishly you hand him the list. He took it with an encouraging smile.

Tucking your hair behind your ear you awkwardly shuffled your feet.

“I should go, I have to start on the other parts of this commission before tomorrow.” Arlo nodded and tucked the list into one of his many pockets.

“Alright I’ll see you tomorrow then, big shot Builder. Try and stay outta trouble on your way home.”

You snorted at that, making your way to the entryway. 

“The only trouble in Portia is Albert, and I think I can handle him.” Turned away, you couldn't see the dark look cross Arlos face but it passed quickly when you paused, hand on the doorknob.

“And...thank you Arlo.” You turned a heart-stopping smile towards him. Breathless, Arlo could only throw up a half completed wave as you threw a goodnight over your shoulder and made your way out into the dark.

Catching himself staring at the closed door with his arm awkwardly still hanging, he scowled. That smile was dangerous, he decided, making his way up the stairs into the communal showers. Dangerous, but...he couldn’t stop the grin on his face, even hours later as he fell asleep to the memory.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading xx


End file.
